


Gift

by pukefiend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Facials, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Geoff buys Gavin a nice gift that he wears until Michael and Geoff have time to give him attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“I bought you something,” Geoff said. His tone was even, but barely masked a hidden motive. Gavin smiled slyly at him.

“Yeah? What’s that?” he asked as Geoff slid the neatly giftwrapped box across the table. 

“Open it.” Geoff cocked his head at the gift. “Look and see.”

Gavin pulled the bow off with deft fingers, pressing the ribbon up into a ball and laying it on the table. He slid the lid off, letting out a choked sound as he peeled back the tissue paper.

“Is this...for me to wear?” Gav asked unsteadily, sliding his fingers under the gift.

Geoff nodded.

“I’d like for you to wear them all day today at the office,” he said.

The suggestion made Gavin flush pink. 

Gavin lifted the present up out of the tissue paper, holding it up to examine it more closely. 

The pair of panties he held were hot pink and lacey, and from the looks of it, were meant to sit perched on a woman’s hips, barely covering anything at all. Gavin could only imagine how little they would cover if he wore them.

“No one will know but you and me,” Geoff continued. “It’ll be a secret.”

Gavin’s gaze flickered over the panties, then up to Geoff’s grinning face. 

“You up for it?” Geoff asked. Gavin bit his lip but nodded slowly. 

Geoff’s smile grew just a bit, making little lines crinkle up near his eyes. 

“It’ll be great Gavin. You’ll be so sexy, and only we will know it,” he said, standing up and making his way around the table. He pecked Gav on the cheek, reaching down to undo Gavin’s jeans.

“Come on baby boy. Let’s put these on,” he murmured, picking up the pink underwear on one finger. Gavin nodded, helping undo his pants and shimmy them down off his legs. He was wearing a plain looking pair of boxers, and Geoff slipped his hand under the waistband, pushing them down as well. 

“Here you go.”

Geoff handed Gav the pink panties, watching the way Gavin blushed as he stepped into them and pulled them up his pale legs. When he got them up, Geoff let out a soft sigh. 

They didn’t cover much, and since they were lace anyways, all of his skin was visible. Gavin was unused to the sensation of wearing lacey things, especially right on his cock and ass. But he loved the way Geoff looked at them, hungry and aroused. 

“Okay,” Geoff said, breaking both of them out of the slight trance. “Pants need to go back on.”

Gavin obediently pulled his jeans back up, trying to get over the fact that he could nearly feel the denim on his cock. The thin material barely provided a barrier at all. 

“I can feel it,” he told Geoff. Geoff laughed. 

“Feel what?”

“My jeans,” Gavin replied with a grimace.

“You’ll get used to it, yeah?” Geoff said.

“I guess so. You sure no one will know?”

Geoff nodded. “Promise. Now come on, we have a long day of work ahead of us.” He grinned slyly. 

Every time Gavin shifted that morning, he could feel the lace rubbing on his hips, a reminder of his panties that made him blush a little. He hoped no one could tell he was stealing extra glances at Geoff. Geoff smiled back, just enough to let Gavin know he was thinking about it too. 

When lunch time rolled around, Gavin was half hard in his jeans, uncomfortable and embarrassed. He wanted desperately to have Geoff drag him into the bathroom, and he squirmed in his chair as the other Achievement Hunters got up.

“Who’s going out to lunch today?” Jack asked as he pushed his chair in. 

“Well, Gavin and I are staying in,” Geoff immediately piped up, and Gavin bit his lip.

“I’ll go out,” Ryan said, standing up slowly.

“I think,” Michael said, “I’ll stay behind.”

Gav couldn’t help but blush. Michael had caught on at some point that something was up with Gavin and Geoff, and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste. 

“I’m coming too, let’s go.”

With that, the room became a silent, tense space. Gavin stared down at his lap, and Michael and Geoff followed his gaze.

“So,” Michael piped up, “what have you two been playing at all day? And why’d you leave me out of it?”

Geoff grinned. 

“I bought Gavin a little gift.”

“What’s that?” Michael asked, a smile creeping onto his face as he admired the blush across Gav’s cheeks.

“Uh, do I have to…” Gavin trailed off.

“Yeah, tell me.”

“Panties…” Gavin mumbled, knotting his fingers together.

Michael’s slight smile widened. “Oh Gavin. You can’t say something like that and then not show me.”

“That’s a good idea,” Geoff said. “Why don’t you get over here Gavin, sit on my lap, and show Michael your nice new panties, hm?”

Gavin went quiet, unusual for him, but stood up and crossed the room to take a seat on Geoff’s lap. He could feel Geoff’s half hard cock against his ass, sending a shiver up his spine. Geoff planted a kiss on Gav’s neck, tickling him with his stubble. 

“Take your pants off.”

Gavin undid the button and zipper on his jeans, squirming them down his legs slowly.

When the pink lace first became visible, Michael let out an audible gasp. He bit down on his lip, smirking.

“Wow Gav. Geoff really spoiled you this time.” 

Gavin nodded in agreement. 

Michael stood up and approached the pair. He got on his knees, helping ease Gavin’s jeans off. Gavin twisted his hips a bit to help them get off, and Geoff stifled a groan. Michael let out a laugh.

“What is it, old man? You like that?” he teased. Geoff grinned and shook his head. 

Michael threw Gavin’s jeans on the floor, getting in close to rub his hands on the lace on Gav’s hips. Gavin shuddered and closed his eyes. 

“Michoo,” he whined. Michael laughed.

“What is it boi?”

“Please...I’ve been so patient…”

“I suppose he has been,” Geoff interjected. Michael nodded. 

“How about this boi: you get down and blow Geoff, and I get behind you and eat your pretty ass,” Michael suggested with a grin. Gavin nodded, eyes wide. 

He slipped down off the chair, getting on all fours in front of Geoff’s chair. Michael moved behind him, admiring the way his pale ass looked in the pink panties. He ran his finger up the back of Gavin’s thigh up to his ass. He slid his finger under the edge of the panties, pulling them to one side.

Gavin unbuttoned Geoff’s jeans, sliding them down to his knees. Geoff smiled at him, grabbing his head and pulling him close. He pulled his own boxers down, pressing Gavin in towards his warm cock. Gavin placed his mouth gently around the head, licking the underside and sucking softly. Geoff let out a groan that he’d been holding in all day. The sound made Gavin’s cock twitch in his panties. 

Gavin moaned around Geoff’s cock when he felt Michael press his warm, wet tongue to his ass. 

“He likes that, Michael,” Geoff said, clenching his fingers in Gav’s sandy hair. Michael circled his tongue around Gavin’s ass, making Gavin press back against him. Gavin pulled more of Geoff’s cock into his mouth, sucking his cheeks in. Michael’s tongue gently opened Gavin up, pushing inside of him. Gavin would have gasped out loud were it not for Geoff’s cock in his mouth.

Gavin was mediocre at best at blow jobs, but Geoff loved to see him doing it. His face went crimson, and he was very spitty. Drool slipped out of his mouth and stuck to Geoff’s body. Geoff watched him, moaning lowly. 

Michael pulled away from Gavin, making him whine in protest around Geoff’s cock. Geoff drew in a breath through clenched teeth.

“He likes that, Gav,” Michael cooed. “Keep making noise, baby.”

Michael put his fingers into his mouth, suckling on them. Geoff watched, grinning. 

“You ready Gavin?” Michael asked, pulling his spitty fingers out of his mouth. Gavin groaned, a sound Michael took to be an affirmation. He ran one slick finger over Gavin’s hole, easing it inside. The sound Gavin made was choked by Geoff’s dick. He reached one hand up to grab the base of Geoff’s cock as he sucked. Michael’s finger curled gently inside him, prompting him to whimper. 

“He sounds so fucking good,” Geoff muttered. 

“He looks good too,” Michael replied with a smirk, palming himself over his jeans. “The pink you picked out is perfect,” he added with a laugh. Geoff smiled back, but cut himself off with a moan as Gav licked the underside of his cock.

“Oh fuck Gavin keep going,” he murmured. The tight wetness of Gavin’s mouth was making him clench his toes in his shoes. Heat flowed from between his legs up into his stomach. 

“I’m gonna put in another finger,” Michael warned softly. Gav groaned as Michael slid a second finger into him. Michael leaned in to press a kiss to the part of Gavin’s ass covered by the lace panties. 

“You look so good like this, Gavin. So pretty, in your nice panties, being so good for me and Geoff,” Michael said. Geoff nodded, shutting his eyes and burying his fingers in his own hair.

Gavin doubled his efforts to make Geoff feel good, pushing himself as far down as he dared. Too much and his sensitive gag reflex would certainly reject it, but he did the best he could. 

“Good job Gavin,” Geoff praised, feeling a tenseness building in his gut. “Keep it up baby.”

He lowered his hands to Gavin’s hair, pulling sharply. Gavin gasped, but eagerly pressed closer to Geoff. He grabbed up at Geoff, grasping his hips for stability. 

“Keep going Gavin, I’m gonna cum,” Geoff said under his breath, slightly thrusting his hips in time with Gav’s movements. He clenched his fingers into fists in Gavin’s as he came down Gav’s throat. Gavin recoiled, coughing a little. 

Geoff ran his hand over Gavin’s flushed cheek. 

“What a good boy,” he said, breathing heavily. “Swallow.”

Gavin obediently swallowed, trying not to think about it too hard. He opened his mouth to Geoff, showing him it was clean.

“Good job,” Geoff said with a smile. 

Michael leaned in and licked Gavin’s ass around his fingers, and Gavin moaned and shut his eyes in pleasure. Michael’s tongue circled his fingers, and Gav pressed himself backwards. Michael’s free hand pushed against his cock through his jeans. 

“Michael,” Geoff said.

“Hmm?” Michael said, pulling back. 

“Would you like to fuck him now?” Geoff asked, his fingers resting on his softening cock. 

Michael sucked in a quick breath, and nodded. 

“You want that, boi?” he asked, sliding his fingers out of Gavin. 

“Oh god, please,” Gavin groaned. 

“Okay okay baby. Geoff, can you give me some lube?” 

Geoff handed Michael a small tube of lube that he normally kept hidden in the office. Michael pulled his jeans and boxers down, throwing them off to the side. Gavin shifted his weight, needily whining out. Michael squirted some lube onto his fingers and gently lubed up his cock. He slowly stroked himself to full hardness, moaning through clenched teeth. 

Michael pulled the panties to the side and pressed the head of his cock to Gavin’s waiting hole. Gav pressed back needily, and Michael slid in. Gavin moaned out loudly. Michael released the edge of the lace panties, and they stayed pushed slightly out of the way by Michael’s dick. 

“Please I’ve been so horny all day,” Gavin said quietly, pushing back against Michael again. 

Michael smiled and started moving his hips into him rhythmically. Gavin’s mouth fell open, and he let out a choked gasp. Geoff’s rubbed his palm across his cock slowly, watching them. 

“Oh thank you!” Gavin managed to say. Michael grinned, and snapped his hips into him faster. Gavin arched his back, trying to get Michael to hit his prostate. 

“Those panties look so good on you while you’re getting fucked,” Geoff muttered. 

“Mhm,” Michael agreed, moaning. His hands found their way up to Gav’s shoulders, grasping into his skin. Gavin whined at the blunt cutting feeling of Michael’s short fingernails. 

Michael leaned forward a bit more, suddenly making contact with Gavin’s prostate. Gavin nearly shrieked in ecstasy. The sight of him was making Geoff go hard again, and he slowly stroked himself. 

“Good good Michoo right there,” Gavin said, spewing praise. “Feels so good I love it!”

Michael reached one hand underneath Gav, rubbing his clothed cock. He could feel the moist spot on the lace where precum had soaked into the thin fabric. Gavin bit his lip hard. Michael squeezed him as he fucked into him, and Gavin could feel waves of pleasure running down his legs and up into his stomach. His knees, pressed into the carpet, felt weak. 

“Michoo can I cum can I cum?” he begged, rutting against Michael’s hand. 

“Yeah boi, cum in your cute panties,” Michael groaned, stroking him faster. 

Gavin leaned so his face pressed into the carpet as he moaned, cum shooting into his pink panties. Michael could feel it on his fingers. 

“So pretty boi,” Michael cooed, continuing to thrust into him.

Sweat dripped down Gavin’s torso, his legs shaking slightly from his orgasm. 

“That was hot,” Geoff murmured, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself at a good pace. He breathed out hard.

Gavin let out a yelp as he felt Michael smack his clothed ass. 

“What?” Gavin said, face flushing as pink as his panties.

“You ruined your nice gift,” Michael said. Gavin whined.

“I’m sorry Michoo,” Gavin said. 

Michael closed his eyes and breathed out against Gav’s neck. 

“We’ll have to punish you more later,” Geoff said, running his fingers over the head of his dick.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, licking Gavin’s neck. Heat collected in his gut and he panted heavily as he neared orgasm. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you, baby,” Michael said, grunting softly. His thrusts grew quicker and sloppier until he came hard into Gav, biting down gently on his neck. Gavin whimpered. 

Michael pulled out slowly, doing his best not to hurt Gavin. 

“Michael come up here,” Geoff said. Michael crawled over to Geoff, obediently sitting on his knees in front of him. Gavin pulled himself up to a similar position next to him, nuzzling Geoff’s leg. 

“I want to cum on your faces,” Geoff said. Michael licked in towards Geoff’s cock, wetly kissing the base. 

“Since you ruined those, I guess I’ll buy you some new ones,” Geoff said with a smile. “Maybe they’ll be even skimpier.”

Gavin opened his mouth for Geoff, and Michael followed suit. Geoff’s hand on his cock moved irregularly as his coming orgasm made him clench his teeth and lose focus. 

“Good boys, I’m gonna cum all over you,” Geoff grunted. 

“Please,” Michael said, pawing at Geoff’s knee. 

Geoff came onto Michael’s face first, a splatter of white fluid falling across his pink lips. He turned to Gavin to finish, right onto his cheek. Geoff breathed out slowly, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

“That was so good,” Geoff said, grabbing a tissue from his desk. He gently wiped both of the boys clean, Gavin nuzzling against him and Michael pulling a grumpy face at the gentle treatment.

“Gavin, we don’t have anything for you to change into…” Geoff admitted. Gavin put his hands over his eyes and whined Geoff’s name.

“Put your pants on and just go home,” Michael suggested with a grin. “Take a nap,” he suggested.

“Can I do that Geoff?” he asked. Geoff nodded.

“Okay I’ll head home. Love you guys,” Gavin said, standing up. He pecked Michael on the cheek, and Geoff on the lips. 

“Bye baby,” Michael said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
